¿Verdad o Reto?
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: A Mikey y a Rafa les encanta molestarse el uno a los otros, hasta que Mikey propone jugar "Verdad o Reto". Rafael acepta, pero pronto sabrá las consecuencias de su decisión. Advertencia: Contiene ligero Yaoi. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.


_**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Aquí Shay con un one-shot que se me ocurrió escribir. La verdad, espero al menos hacerlo bien.**_

_**Y también debo decir que no soy muy buena en esto. Así que si quieren corregirme no pasa nada. Además, creo que soy algo pésima en esto, pero voy a tratar**_. _**Espero me salga bien. Ya que no sé cómo se hacen y ¿podrían decirme como serian, plis?**_

_**Por cierto, esto contiene Slash, pero de mi pareja favorita, espero que eso no les moleste, simplemente se me ocurrió ponerlo. Es un Rafa/Leo.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

_**Advertencia: Esto contiene un ligero Slash.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**¿Verdad o Reto?**

Era un día normal en las alcantarillas, claro, si con "normal" se refería a que Rafael perseguía cómo un lunático a Mikey por todo el alcantarillado, Donnie mirando con ojos de corazón a Abril quién estaba leyendo un libro de lo más relajada, y Leo viendo _Héroes Espaciales_ sin ni siquiera parpadear.

Oh, sí, un día normal.

Rafael seguía persiguiendo Miguel Ángel sin parar, cuando se caía y Mikey pensaba que se había salvado, siempre se levantaba de una manera impresionante y Mikey corría cómo loco desquiciado.

-¡Noenlacara! ¡Noenlacara! ¡Noenlacara! ¡Noenlacara!- repetía Mikey más de una vez

-¡Ya cállate! ¡¿O acaso quieres qué te golpeé mucho más?!- él estaba que rugía de la ira.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Mikey dio un fuerte grito parecido al de una mujer

Mikey dobló hacía su habitación y rápidamente cierra su puerta con seguro, casi se orina cuando escuchar los fuertes golpes de Rafael con la intención de entrar.

-_**¡ABRE, MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡ABRE! ¡AHORA!**_- rugía cómo un león en plena cacería

-¡Jamás!- exclamó Mikey escondiéndose bajo las sabanas de su cama

-_**¡ABRE AHORA MISMO, MIGUEL ÁNGEL!**_

Mikey miró fuera de sus sabanas y le dio un infarto al ver que la puerta abrirse lentamente, casi parecido a la de una película de terror.

Él volvió hacía sus sabanas y empezó a temblar cómo un chihuahua completamente asustado.

-¿Mikey?

Ese no era Rafael…

Mikey salió de su escondite y vio ahí a Leo, quien se encontraba algo preocupado por su hermanito.

-¡Leo!- exclamó con demasiada felicidad- ¿Qué le paso a Rafael?

-El Maestro Splinter le obligó a hacer lagartijas en el Dojo.- respondió con tranquilidad

El de bandana naranja suspiró feliz y tranquilo.

Leo nada más sonrió y volvió a ver a su serie.

-¡Es momento de vengarme, Rafita!- habló Mikey con mucha maldad mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia

En ese mismo instante, Rafael se encontraba en el sillón completamente cansado y adolorido, admitía que eso le había dolido hasta el alma.

-¡Oh, Rafita!~

Y Rafa empezó a despedirse de su tranquilidad lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres, zoquete?- preguntó sin mirarlo

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, Rafa.- dijo "inocentemente"

Rafa alzó una ceja sin ni siquiera creerle nada.

-Sí, claro.- habló con sarcasmo

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Y para compensártelo! Pensaba que ambos jugáramos un juego.- Mikey se sentó a lado de Rafael con una sonrisa

-No quiero jugar, tonto, aléjate de mí.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que ambos jugáramos "Verdad o Reto".

Rafa abrió los ojos y vio ahí su oportunidad para vengarse de su insoportable hermano.

-¿Primero tú o yo?- preguntó volteando a verlo

Mikey estuvo a unos segundos de bailar la _Macarena_ pero se resistió.

-Primero yo, ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Reto.- escogió completamente seguro

Mikey pensó un poco en el reto y después sonrió un poco

-¡Te retó a besar a Abril frente a Donnie!

Rafa abrió los ojos ante la gran sorpresa que le cayó encima.

-¿Estás loco? Donnie me matará si hago eso.- él se cruzó de brazos.

-¿O acaso tienes miedo? ¡Gallina! ¡Gallina!- empezó a gritar Mikey dando saltas alrededor de Rafa e imitando a una gallina.

La tortuga gruñó con mucha ira mientras veía a su hermano saltar alrededor suyo.

-¡Bien!

Ahora fue el turno de Mikey de abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, Rafa salió del lugar seguido por Mikey. Encontraron a Abril aun leyendo su libro de lo más tranquila y Donnie aún seguía viéndola.

Rafael suspiró tratando de agarrar todo el valor del mundo y se acercó a Abril, le quitó su libro con suavidad, la chica lo miró sin ni siquiera entender lo que hacía su amigo, Rafa dio otro suspiro y agarró a Abril por los hombros y la puso en una pose que parecía de una de esas películas románticas. Y lo siguiente, ninguno de los tres se lo esperó.

Rafael acercó a Abril hacía sus labios y le dio un beso.

Casi cerca de los labios.

Abril estaba más que sonrojada, Donnie y Mikey tenían los ojos abiertos cómo platos sin poder creerlo. Él se separó y dejo a Abril en su lugar, le dio su libro y después le acarició el cabello para luego irse arrastrando a Mikey por la bandana.

Rafa dejo de un sentón a Mikey y él aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

-L-lo hiciste…- susurró sin poder creerlo.

-Lo sé, ni yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

-¿Sabes que no especifique en dónde?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

Rafa abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas.

-Diablos…

Ambos se vieron por un segundo y después empezaron a reírse.

-¡La cara de Donnie! ¡Dios! ¡Eso fue genial!- Mikey habló en carcajadas

Rafa también reía a carcajadas. Después de unos minutos, ambos se calmaron y el de rojo tosió un poco.

-Te toca.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Mikey dejo de reírse y miró a Rafael con mucho miedo.

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

-Tramposo.- Rafael gruñó algo frustrado

Mikey sonrió completamente aliviado por haberse salvado.

-¿Es cierto qué…- Rafa meditó un poco y después siguió con la pregunta-… tienes un muñeco de peluche de un panda con bandana morada?

Mikey tragó saliva y después miró a otro lado.

-N-no.

-Debes decir la verdad, tonto. Yo ya hice mi reto.

Mikey miró a su hermano por un segundo y suspiró.

-Sí, si tengo un peluche de un panda con bandana morada, le puse señor Donnie.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Rafa no pudo evitar una risa al escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá.

Rafa ahora empezó a reírse con muchas ganas.

-¡Cuando Donnie se entere!- dijo con maldad

-¡NO!- exclamó horrorizado

Rafa empezó a reírse cómo un increíble maniaco, Mikey sólo lo veía con una increíble expresión de terror.

-Bueno- habló más calmado-, me toca.

Miguel Ángel asintió lentamente mientras se apartaba un poco de su hermano.

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó

-Reto, yo no soy una gallina cómo tú.- dijo con confianza

-_"Eso ya lo veremos."_- pensó con una sonrisa malévola

-Te reto a darle un tremendo beso a Leo en la mejilla y sin decirle que es un reto y también decirle que lo amas con todo tu corazón y lo quieres que sea tu novio.- dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tú dijiste que no eras una gallina, así que ve a darle un besito a tu príncipe, pollito.- dijo con mucha burla

-¡No le voy a decir eso!- exclamó con furia

-¡Gallina! ¡Co Co Co Co Co!- empezó a hacer el sonido de una gallina

Rafa gruñó y se levantó con mucha furia, detrás de él estaba Mikey tratando de aguantar la risa.

Ambos notaron que Leo seguía viendo _Héroes Espaciales_, bueno para él, cuando Leo veía eso, no había nada que lo distrajera.

Rafa volteó hacia Mikey, él tenía una sonrisa divertida y triunfante. Volvió a gruñir y miró a Leo. Volvió a tomar valor y se acercó con paso firme hacía su hermano mayor.

Se puso a lado de él y después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rafa pensó que su hermano no le prestaría atención, pero se equivocó.

Leo abrió los ojos y se sonrojó ante el repentino beso, pero uno muy largo, en la mejilla qué le dio su hermano temperamental. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero su hermano se adelantó.

-Te amo con todo el corazón y quiero que seas mi novio.- dijo con un increíble veneno

Rafa se alejó de su hermano lo más rápido posible con la cara cómo su bandana, se acercó a Mikey para darle un fuerte golpe pero la mano de Leo se puso en su mano y lo detuvo.

-¡R-Rafa!

Rafael volteó con el rostro mucho MÁS rojo y vio a su hermano con mucho nerviosismo.

-¿S-sí, Leo?

Leo tomó a Rafa por las mejillas y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. Rafa se puso mucho más rojo y miró a Leo sin entender.

-Yo también te amo con todo el corazón, Rafa.- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.- Y si quiero ser tu novio.

Mikey tenía la boca abierta ante la gran sorpresa que se llevó, Rafa no se había fijado que él se había llevado una cámara y había tomado ambos momentos.

-Leo…

-¿Sí, Rafa?

-¡Esto fue un reto!- exclamó con el rostro completamente rojo.- ¡Mikey me obligo a hacerlo!

Leo abrió los ojos y se puso muy rojo.

-Oh… y-ya lo sabía.- dijo completamente avergonzado

-¡Se lo voy a mostrar a Donnie y a Abril!- Mikey mostró la cámara y ambos hermanos se pusieron rojos.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!- gritó con mucha ira

-Mami…- él empezó a temblar

Ambos empezaron a correr por todo el alcantarillado, parecía que Rafa no iba a tener ninguna piedad con su hermano menor.

En cambio, Leo se tocó la mejilla suavemente y sonrió tiernamente, siguió viendo su serie cómo si el beso jamás hubiese pasado. Aunque eso no era lo que pensaban ciertas tortugas.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó el one-shot, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado! Dedicado a mi pareja favorita. ¡Mi primer Slash! ¡Qué emoción!**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
